Seine einzige Liebe
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Einst liebte auch Lord Voldemort jemanden, aber das ist lange her.


Einst liebte auch Lord Voldemort jemanden, aber das ist lange her.

Damals hieß er noch Tom Riddle. Er war charmant, gut aussehend und intelligent.

Sie war sehr schön. Ihr langes braunes Haar brachte ihre großen Augen in ihrem zarten Gesicht gut zur Geltung. Niemand, der sie nicht kannte, würde denken, dass sich hinter ihrem zarten Äußeren eine starke, kalte und berechnende Persönlichkeit verbarg.

Sie waren sich ähnlich. Auch sie las viel, auch sie war sehr intelligent, auch sie erkannte, wie wichtig es war, dass die Reinheit des Blutes erhalten blieb.

Sie war eine geborene Slytherin. Sie kämpfte nur für sich. Sie hatte keine Freunde, sie hatte Menschen, die sie bewunderten. Sie mochte es, die anderen um sich zu haben. Aber Freunde hatte sie nicht. Wie er.

Sie lernten sich an Weihnachten kennen. Sie war in der vierten Klasse, er war in der fünften. Es war Heiligabend und in der großen Halle war Weihnachtsball. Alle waren dort. Nur sie beide nicht. Beide gingen in die Bibliothek. Beide wollten die Zeit nutzen, um etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Tanzen war nicht sinnvoll. Sie verstanden nicht, was die anderen daran fanden, in der großen Halle zu sitzen und alberne Bewegungen zur Musik zu vollführen. Sie sah ihn, als er ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung holte. Sie fragte ihn, ob der die Erlaubnis hatte. Natürlich hatte er die Erlaubnis. Er hatte nur eine Schachtel kandierte Ananas gebraucht und schon hatte Slughorn ihm alles unterschrieben. Er bemerkte das Verlangen in ihrem Blick, als sie das schwarzmagische Buch in seinen Händen sah und wusste, dass sie so war wie er. Anders als die anderen.

Von da an trafen sie sich regelmäßig in der Bibliothek. Er holte ihr Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung, bevor sie sich zusammen an einen Tisch setzten. Sie sprachen nicht. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Aber er beobachtete sie. Er studierte sie, er analysierte ihre Bewegungen. Mit der Zeit wusste er, dass wenn sie eine Seite umblätterte, sie sich gleich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen würde. Dann würde sie die Beine überschlagen und kurz den Blick heben. Zwei Seiten weiter würde sie die Beine wieder gerade hinstellen. Er wusste nicht, dass sie ihn ebenfalls studierte.

Irgendwann sagte sie ihm, dass sie genau wusste, was er wann tat. Sie kannte seine Bewegungen, seine Gewohnheiten, wie er auch ihre kannte. Das war der Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich unterhielten. Und er stellte fest, dass sie nicht nur seine Vorbliebe für Bücher und die dunklen Künste teilte.

Ab diesem Tag unterhielten sie sich immer. Jeden Tag lasen sie erst zusammen, bevor sie redeten. Sie redeten lange, sie redeten über alles. Er konnte mit ihr über _alles _reden. Über seine Träume, die Welt von dem Abschaum der Muggel zu befreien, über seine Vorstellungen einer besseren Welt. Sie dachte genau wie er.

Sie wurden nicht müde, sich zu unterhalten. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem sechzehn Jahre währenden Leben hatte Tom Riddle jemanden, den er als _Freund_ betrachtete.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem sie hinaus gingen. Er war in der sechsten Klasse und sie in der fünften. Es war ein kühler, regnerischer Novembertag, und _niemand _war draußen, alle saßen drinnen im Warmen. Aber sie beide waren anders. Ohne besondere Absprache, mit stummer Einwilligung von beiden Seiten gingen sie hinaus aus der Bibliothek und setzten sich an den schwarzen See. Er mochte den Schwarzen See, er war geheimnisvoll. Tief und unergründlich. Als sie saßen, wirkte er einen Zauber, sodass sie nicht nass wurden. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, sahen stumm für sich auf den See hinaus. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich zu ihm hin. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn lange an. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, spürte er etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Das war der Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass er sie liebte. Es war keine oberflächliche, alberne Verliebtheit mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch, wie die anderen sie ständig verspürten. Nein, es war anders. So, wie sie anders waren.

Zwei Jahre waren sie ein Paar. Im Grunde genommen hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie trafen sich jeden Tag in der Bibliothek. Sie lasen zusammen, dann redeten sie. Wenn die Bibliothek sich langsam leerte, küssten sie sich.

Er mochte ihre Beziehung so, wie sie war. Er liebte sie und er war froh, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass er das auch gezeigt hätte, oh nein. Natürlich nicht. Sie wäre sein Schwachpunkt gewesen, und er konnte sich keinen Schwachpunkt leisten. Sie auch nicht. Zwei Jahre lange sagten sie niemandem etwas von ihrer Beziehung. Sie hielten es nicht direkt geheim, aber es fragte ja auch niemand. Außerdem hatte es niemanden zu interessieren, was er nachmittags in der Bibliothek tat.

In der siebten Klasse beging er seinen ersten Mord und stellte seinen ersten Horkrux her. Er begann, die Todesser um sich zu scharen. Sie war stets an seiner Seite. Sie war keine Todesserin, sie war mehr. Sie war ihm ebenbürtig. Sie beide führten die Gruppierung aus Schülern gemeinsam an.

Als er seine UTZe bestanden hatte – natürlich ausschließlich mit Ohnegleichen – wurde es schwierig. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr jeden Nachmittag treffen, sie konnten nur noch selten etwas zusammen unternehmen. Die ersten Todesser, die er in der Schule angeführt hatten, blieben weiter bei ihm, wurden seine Anhänger. Auch sie hatten die Schule abgeschlossen.

Er dachte nicht daran, was es für sie bedeutete, dass er jetzt außerhalb der Schule seine eigenen Sachen machte, während sie ihr letztes Schuljahr absolvierte. Er schrieb ihr ja regelmäßig. Er dachte, für sie wäre ebenfalls alles in Ordnung. Und das war sein Fehler.

Denn für sie war _nicht _alles in Ordnung. Sie liebte ihn, so wie er sie liebte. Aber er war nicht mehr da. Er schien sich jetzt ganz um andere Sachen zu kümmern. Er schloss sie nicht mehr ein. Er führte die Todesser alleine an. Er fragte sie nicht mehr nach ihrer Meinung. Und sie kam sich verlassen vor. Verlassen und verraten, weil sie geglaubt hatte, es würde sich nichts ändern, wenn er mit Hogwarts fertig war.

Als sie endlich ebenfalls ihr Abschlusszeugnis mit lauter Ohnegleichen in den Händen hielt dachte er, sie könnten nun weitermachen wie vor einem Jahr. Als hätte dieses eine Jahr, in dem sie sich so gut wie überhaupt nicht gesehen hatten, nicht existiert. Aber sie dachte nicht so.

Für drei Monate verschwand sie. Er sah sie nicht, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sie war wie er. Sie wusste, was sie tun musste, und bald würde sie wiederkommen und sie würden wieder gemeinsam ihre Pläne verfolgen.

Aber als sie sich nach drei Monaten wieder begegneten, hatte sie ebenfalls eine Gruppe Anhänger um sich geschart. Sie kam wieder zu ihm, wie er es gewusst hatte. Aber sie trat nicht wieder an Seite, sie trat ihm gegenüber. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie ihre Ziele nicht zusammen erreichen könnten. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie in dem einsamen Jahr in Hogwarts ihre eigenen Pläne gemacht hatte.

Seine erste Reaktion auf ihr Auftreten und ihre Worte waren Wut. Dann setzte die kalte Rationalität, die er schon immer sein Eigen genannt hatte, sich durch. Sie wollte also auch die Welt anführen. Gut. Es konnte aber nicht zwei Menschen geben, die die Welt befreien und anführen wollten. Er zog den einzigen logischen Schluss. Von nun an waren sie Feinde.

Als er ihr seinen Entschluss mitteilte, nickte sie. Sie hatte es gewusst. Natürlich hatte sie es gewusst. Sie war wie er. Sie konnte nur zum gleichen Schluss kommen wie er. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und verbeugte sich. Er tat es ihr nach.

Sie duellierten sich. Sie waren gleich stark, keiner von ihnen konnte die Oberhand gewinnen. Lange kämpften sie, der Boden riss auf, die Luft schien vor Hitze zu schwirren. Stundenlang kämpften sie mit allem, was sie konnten, mit allem, was sie wussten, mit allem, was die Magie hergab. Und das war eine ganze Menge. Doch am Ende war es nur ein kleiner Fehler ihrerseits, ein winziger Moment der Unachtsamkeit, der sie alles kostete. Sein Fluch traf sie. Ein letztes Mal wirbelten ihre braunen Haare um sie herum, dann fiel sie zu Boden.

Kalt sah er zu ihr herab. Sie war seine erste und einzige Liebe gewesen und sie hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit ihr.

Aber an diesem Tag legte er endgültig seinen alten Namen ab und wurde zu Lord Voldemort. Und an diesem Tag verlor er endgültig seine Fähigkeit zu lieben und sein Vertrauen in andere Menschen.

Sie war wie er. Vielleicht war sie ein bisschen zu sehr wie er, denn er stellte seine eigenen Ziele über alle anderen. Auch wenn er sie geliebt hatte, so war er doch immer vor allem auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht gewesen, nur für seine eigene Seite hatte er gekämpft. Und da war sie ganz genau wie er.

Einst liebte auch Lord Voldemort jemanden, aber das ist lange her.


End file.
